


Fuckin' Retail Gods

by Rootallica615



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Autobiography, Awkwardness, BL, Boy Love, Cashiers, Customer Service, Dorks in Love, Gay OC, I mean New Blue lol, I mean WAM's lol, I won't tag them until they appear though, I'm Sorry, It's all my life really, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Old Navy, SAM's, Same birthdays, Social Media, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, corporate hell, customers though, fuck all of them, haha - Freeform, he's a kind faker, man love, most of the other pairings are side parings that I like, my OC has anger issues but is really trying to be nice, sam's club, shitty customers, some of them are nice though, the author is wrecked, there will be other pairings later probably, we need more calm people shopping in our stores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because of my current situation, I have been planted in a place that can only be described as a place synonymous with Hell, and just as lively." In which a young college student falls for a man much older and more successful than he is. But who really gives a damn right? AizenxOriginal Male Character. YAOI duh what else would it be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If it's raining, you don't need to be shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I have a lot to say aheh A/N: I’m writing this because Aizen and I share our birthday and I’m pretty stoked about that! And I really need something to do. This is pretty much a parody of my life right now *saaad laughter* I normally don’t like OC’s, but I was in the mood for some BL and I couldn’t choose a pairing. Hence, alternate universe! I hope the OC haters forgive me because I’m guilty hehehe. Honestly if I wasn’t in a weird mood, this probably would have been an AiIchi fic. And normally I write serious-ish stuff. Anyway, please enjoy this sad autobiography. 
> 
> For now I will introduce this story as Part One of the (hopefully continued) Fuckin’ Retail Gods.

Because of my current situation, I have been planted in a place that can only be described as the equivalent of Davy Jones’ Locker. A place synonymous with Hell, and just as lively. The souls that dwell here suffer alongside me and luckily we are able to find comfort in that mutual feeling, as well as the companionship we build through our endeavors. If it weren’t for the sacrifices they make every day, this place would be truly unbearable. In comparison to the many branches and levels of my type of Hell, it would be untrue to say I am suffering the worst, and it only lasts a short while before I am able to escape temporarily. 

“I’m pretty disgusted with how this place is run! Those shorts are a girls’ size eight, and they are half an inch away from their crotch!”

Ah yes, I spaced out for a minute after this crazy ass started ranting at me. This bitch is lucky I have as much patience as I do in this hellhole.

“I’m sorry ma’am.” I don’t sew these clothes, why don’t you contact the sweat-shop these came from and get off my dick. “We carry bermudas in that size. They’re located on the opposite table.”

“Whatever, just ring up my stuff please!”

Me, me, me, wah, wah, wahfrickin’ God! I ring that shit up and walk away to fold when she’s gone. If you haven’t guessed it, the fire and brimstone here is only as hot as the pavement outside, (which is, not at all at the moment since its pouring buckets out there) and more like the cringe-worthy chill you get from the bad pop music and dusty air conditioning. But like I said, it could be worse. I work at a large retail store called New Blue, (you know, partners with Space and, on the higher end, Pineapple Empire) and if the word retail didn’t pretty much explain the horrors of my everyday life, then I don’t know how to spell it out for you. At least it isn’t food service right? 

“Ryu!” I turn away from the shirts I’m folding to see my manager walking up the main isle. “Since its pretty much dead in here at the moment, when you’re not ringing, could you redress the mannequins by the door for me?”

“Yes sir.”

“Aaaaaaand, we only have two NBC’s, but we need six to meet our goal! Just a reminder.” 

“I’ll do my best~.” I guess my enthusiasm isn’t at its most genuine but I can’t bring myself to really be disrespectful. After all, I like my co-workers and management is pretty chill (except Yoruichi, she knows how to make this job difficult). It’s been a while since I’ve sold a New Blue Card, but I get tired of asking so, uh, woops. I grab the stack of clothes set out for the dummies and begin my mission. The rain is flooding the parking lot and it’s already 7:45, which means anyone out shopping this late in this weather can drown. It’s much too peaceful in here without the crowds of a regular day. 

No one seems to be here at the moment. I’m in charge of holding down the registers and Feature isles tonight. “En garde, fiends!” I whisper as I yank the arm off of a mannequin. The magnet is pretty strong, but nothing for a tough guy like me! Yeah right, I smirk. I’m kinda thin and strong enough for a twenty year old, but I’m not buff or anything. My mind wanders around while I redress this lifeless torso. It’s super quiet even with the music playing and I can see Yumichika folding in Babies back near the fitting room. It’s just the three of us tonight, hopefully we’ll get out at a decent time since the store is pretty much recovered, but Urahara always takes forever to count the registers! I vaguely wonder if he is closing at his store too. 

Ah yes, it’s true. The object of my current infatuation, the mingling idea foremost in my mind at least seventy percent of the time, something I hoped to avoid until I had some idea of where my future is headed, is a man exactly six years my senior, and General Manager of WAM’s next door in this little shopping center. I lift the mannequin back onto its post and move to the next one as I space out again. Sousuke Aizen, although kept comfortably contained in this small but growing city, is probably the most successful, ingenious, and regal person I have ever encountered. I always wonder why he even lives and works here when he could easily make it on the higher end, but I appreciate simplicity as much as the next guy so I get the appeal. 

WAM’s is a huge club-grocery store and the workers there seem to like their boss, more than the job anyway, surprise surprise. I swear location is the either bane or blessing of all customer service.

“Excuse me…” Speaking of which. I set my dummy down and turn around.

“Are you ready to check out ma’am?” She nods, “I can get you on register one.” I will say, it’s quite enjoyable when the customers are docile. It’s not like I think they’re all bad. They must have jobs that let out late, or last minute errands that I’m unaware of. I am a mere extra in their story, as they are in mine. “Have a good night!” I smile at her and wave some dark hair out of my face. I really need a haircut. 

I’m pretty tired by the time 8:45 rolls around and I hear Urahara turn off the music. Only fifteen more minutes until I can lock the door, and it’s probably a bad habit, but I always linger a minute or two ‘til so I don’t have to race anyone who decides to waltz in with a minute left. Bastards. I start clearing up the Fast-Lanes to keep busy and thankfully Kisuke pulled all the other tills a little while ago to get a head start. Looks like he doesn’t want to stay late either. It’s about five ‘til when I start to get antsy. I start running my go-backs to get something done until close, when I hear the door ding and curse under my breath as I speed walk back to the front. The least I could do was greet them with an attitude so they would hurry up, but my words catch in my throat when I see slightly rain-wet Sousuke walk into the store. 

“W-welcome to New Blue!” I stand there mesmerized for a second, for this is the most eventful moment of my piteous existence since last week! I quickly recover myself. WAM’s closes an hour before we do so they must have had an easy time herding out the cattle. “Do you need help finding anything?” As much as I would like to continue staring at his Clark Kent-like visage, we close in a few minutes. 

“No, thank you, I’ll only be a minute.” He smiles and my insides tighten. I head over to my counter and pretend to tidy up while I wait for him. When he comes back he sets a white polo on the counter and I search for the tag. “I apologize for coming in last minute,” he glances at the clock, which is humorously showing 8:59, “I can’t seem to buy enough of these before they are ruined back at home base.” He smiles again, obviously referring to his own store, which is hectic on a regular basis.

“Well they are pretty comfy and usually on sale…” I smile at him and inwardly cringe at my lack of anything witty to say. I mean come on it's a shirt! I realize that the one he picked doesn’t have a tag and he notices it too. 

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“It's okay, there’s a dummy tag on the inside that I can type in.” Are you serious! He’s a fuckin’ retail god! Of course he knows there’s a tag on the inside with the skew. But whatever, I turn the thing inside out and punch the numbers in. 

“I see. I’m Sousuke Aizen by the way. I’ve seen you in my store a few times. I hope my employees treat you well.” So business-like this man is. Of course I know who you are you handsome demon you! Wow how gay can you be for one guy Ryu? Wait, what am I doing spacing out!

“They do! Um, thanks.” Introduce yourself dammit! “I’m Ryu! Ryu Mira.” This guy is onto me for sure, the only reason I ever go to WAM’s is one: when my mom needs a surplus of chicken and meat to load up the freezer, or two: to stalk Aizen after my shift when I see his car parked in its reserved space. And I always go in under the pretense of getting an Icee, which I’ve actually come to enjoy quite a bit, and they’re super cheap! But it’s not like I’m being creepy if I sit with my phone and enjoy a drink in the noisy, crowded food court right next to the grocery lanes. Boys will be boys right? And people-watching isn’t really that uncommon with such an entertaining audience. Plus I don’t even try to dig up info on him, I just know his name and his occupation, some of his hobbies from a few of his employees that I’m friends with, that kind of stuff. 

“Nice to meet you Ryu.” I hand him his receipt and I swear he smirks at me when I feel my neck heat up a tiny bit. He looks at me for a second and takes his bag. “Your necklace is nice by the way, it compliments your eyes.” I have a distinct feeling that he said that so he could watch my brain short circuit (with the x-ray vision that he obviously has), because what I heard was: ‘that pendant is no competitor to the beauty of your emerald green irises my love.’ And, I mean, my eyes are hazel-y green, but not that special. 

“Oh, thanks, I uh…thank you. Have a good night!”

“You too.” He walks out and I can see him jog to his car. I put a finger on the little worn out rose quartz rock on my neck, and exhale a breath I didn’t know I had held. We’ve never spoken before, even though he’s shopped here a few times while I was on duty, and I’ve been in his presence before at WAM’s while he was helping other customers. Honestly I never really expected to meet him for any reason. When I think about it, my feelings are superficial at best, but my intentions are good so I think that counts for something. Now that we’ve spoken I’ve officially been flung back into fantasyland as I lock the store doors. 

“Well well my cute little Mira! I’m surprised he didn’t sweep you up and away with those eyes he was giving you! Are you looking for a sugar daddy because I doubt he would object!” 

“Yumi!! Seriously!” I throw a stray shirt at him but he dodges easily with surprising grace, and then picks it up off the floor. “Go fold something!” I laugh a little as he walks away. It’s not really a secret that I have the hots for Aizen, I mean who doesn’t? He could easily be the most attractive man in the city. And me, well, girls have told me I’m cute and I’ve been with a few guys before, but I’m going into my third year of college and I haven’t been in a relationship since high school. And then I decide to transfer to a larger university here, and this successful, manly older man comes along and I feel like he’s the newest secret flavor at Moonbucks that I’m dying to try. And possibly lock the recipe away for myself. For, like, ever. And even though I’m young, even my co-workers mistake me for someone a few years older, but maybe it’s because I was actually raised to have some manners and be able to, you know, function like a respectable human being in public and all that. 

This is ridiculous though. I go through my section and touch up anything that’s askew. I’m such a girl, drooling over some guy I talked to once, one I hadn’t even talked to before said drooling had begun! I’m not effeminate or anything but I guess I’m a sensitive guy. People dig that right? And Sousuke, well, he’s definitely the strong silent type. But he’s sweet if I take what I’ve seen of his business and what he said tonight anyway. By no means is he shy either, I would know, shy-quiet and confident-quiet are completely different.

The main lights turn off, signaling that we can head to the back and clock out. The rain has let up a little so I don’t get soaked on the way to my car when we leave. And I drive into the night with my music loud like the badass young adult I am. Come on though, I like my music and the drive home is a little far. I get a little giddy as I think about a fact I hadn’t let sink in yet, the fact that Aizen, despite never having met me, remembered me from his store. His store that averaged hundreds upon hundreds of customers a day. I could deal with this feeling. I really could.


	2. The biggest dump I ever took on a customer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, a pretty common theme to this fic dontcha think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what, two years? I’m trying to come back to this because an anon wanted it, but I just re-read it for the first time since I posted and I’m not sure if I can even write that humorously anymore! Plus I realized the outline I thought I had doesn’t exist so I need to re-evaluate my plot (sweats) haha. *And I changed the age difference for circumstantial reasons.
> 
> Aaaaaaaand I’m pretty sure part of the reason I let go of this fic is because I got fired from Old Navy over a year ago and now I work at a cushy office on my college campus lol. I NO LONGER SUFFER RETAIL HELL. That and my life changed a lot because of relationship changes, actual tragedies piling up in my life, and an all around shitty (but also great because I think I’ve found the Aizen to my Ryu <3 lol) 2016. (For more info I’m happy to explain myself in PMs or whatever because I know at least one person is following this haha.) Anyways, now all I write is fluff so maybe humor is a good way to mix it up. 
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU ANON!!!!

Now let me tell you, working the shifts that I do I’m entirely grateful for the fact that this place works around my school schedule and I’m treated well, yada yada. My greatest asset and all around greatest fault would be the fact that I am too nice. I am so nice that I was immediately hired, and I am so nice that when asked to arrive for a six a.m. markdown shift to fill in, guess what. I said “sure thing, I don’t have class tomorrow.” Sure thing?! Boy am I retarded. Among this my other faults include being unable to lie, keep secrets, and have a not awkward conversation with the love of my life. Please use these against me for the furthering of your business, sincerely, Ryu Mira, New Blue Employee.

I must say leaving my house at 5:30 that morning was incredibly torturous, as if they didn’t have me chained to the table at this store already! And I don’t usually drink coffee, ever, but dammit it was still the middle of the night as far as I was concerned, and Moonbucks was right across the shopping center between the boulevard and the service road to the mall. A quick stopover would do me some good so I wouldn’t be a zombie my whole shift. Thankfully chain coffee establishments opened up early-early for the business people with real jobs. I opted to walk in since I still had fifteen minutes to get across the street and wait for Yoruichi to open the doors. 

“Hi, what can I get for you Ryu?” By no means was I regular here but I was pretty acquainted with Ikkaku since he’s all Yumichika ever talks about. They’re dating and the man still obsesses over him like a schoolgirl with a bad crush. Remind you of anyone? Cough, cough. 

“Heyo, can I get a caramel latte. Uh, Tall please!” I stuck my hand in my leather jacket pocket to fish out my wallet.

“Sure thing kid,” Ikkaku moved away to get started on the drink while I checked my zippers and then my jeans. “Kid,” he was what, three years older than me? Geez.

“What the frickin’ frack?” I whispered to myself. “Hey, Ikkaku I think I left my—“ As I turned around I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me stood the master of all sex appeal, the keeper of all my darkest dreams… “Mr. Aizen..! H-how are you?” I tried to be casual except I was completely stiff and probably looked like I was nailed to a board and being paraded around like a trophy for “Most Skilled at Being Embarrassing to No End Over Nothing.”

“I am quite well…Ryu was it?” I regained my composure and took a step back since I had nearly bumped into him whilst whipping around rather ungracefully. I cleared my throat and made eye contact like a goddamn adult.

“Yes sir. Sorry I didn’t realize you were behind me.”

“Not a problem. Ikkaku, put his drink on my tab. I’ll have the usual.” God he was so cool.

“Yessiree Bob!” Ikkaku gestured his hand in the air at that as he was in the middle of making my drink.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that, I just left my wallet in my car.” I internally panicked because there was no way Aizen was buying me coffee. And besides that, although I’m swooning at the fact, there’s no way I was comfortable for him paying for my stuff. Yet, anyways. It’s like, wow babe this is all moving so fast! Okay Ryu, stop. Focus.

“Nonsense, it’s only right I look out for the “cul-de-sac gang” am I right?” He lifted his chin and let out a short laugh. If I didn’t know better I might have seen the traces of cringe on his part, but I was too focused on his smile, perfect teeth, and angelic voice. That joke may have been bad, our stores aren’t even in a cul-de-sac, but I could deal.

“You— I, um…thank you.” He smiled at me and this time made it a point to make eye contact for waaaaay longer than I was comfortable with. I was only 5’7” and looking up at his 6’1” glory made me really self conscious of how much I could be considered, well, let’s say not an alpha compared to him. (Of course I ain’t no bitch but I would not be the one dominating if it came to it, you know what I mean?) Alright, enough brain! What were we doing?

“Here you are broskis, enjoy!” Ikkaku smiled at me deviously before leaving to man the drive thru. 

“…Broskis?” I asked and looked up at Aizen who was still smiling for apparently no reason. “I haven’t been called that one.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Me neither.” Aizen spoke with slight awe, but still managed to look all too adult, one hundred percent of the time. He checked his fancy watch and turned to me. “I think we both have somewhere to be,” He grinned, “It was great seeing you again Ryu.” And that was that, he waved from the door before walking out.

“Daaaaaaaamn son, where’d you find that?!” Ikkaku proceeded to scare the shit out of me. Didn’t he know I had like five minutes to drive to work now since I had been preoccupied? He barked out a laugh and I could see he was about to start poking fun at me. “Dude he bought you coffee! Ever since he first came in here he’s never bought anyone coffee! ‘Looking out for the cul-de-sac gang’ my ass!” He continued mocking and laughing while I listened. “That joke was awful by the way. Was that even a joke? Anywho, Yumi will probably bombard you later about this.” He held his phone up and pointed to a text screen, and I sighed over dramatically as I walked away.

Luckily I made it to my respective parking lot a minute before I saw Yoruichi’s car pull up a few spaces away. The two other people to show up this early were regulars on the shipment team, Ichigo and Renji, and both were obviously cut out for early work because customer service skills had a timer for those guys, especially if they worked together. Don’t get me wrong, they’re fun to hang out with, but they were rowdy even this early and that’s just something I can’t walk with for very long without losing my mind. Working in the store at this time was kind of nice though because it was empty and the dreadful music wasn’t playing yet. As I worked around my area I was able to enjoy the silence for about two hours, and daydream about my sweet ass boyfriend— er, soon to be, anyways. 

“GIRL! What have you not been telling me since I walked in two minutes ago?!” Ah yes, Yumichika was the opening cashier today and expecting gossip.

“I’m not a girl Yumi…” I continued to scan and sticker clearance items as he had an apparent aneurism next to me.

“First of all, G-U-R-L is not gender specific, it’s like how you say “dude” all the time. And second, why do I have to rely on Ikkaku to get the update on your love life man?!”

“Didn’t you say something about just getting here two minutes ago? I’ve been working all morning???”

“Honey, you are impossible. Thankfully I pretty much understand what all went down, but I wanted to hear it from your perspective.” Yumichika smiled and proceeded to flutter around my work station. Didn’t he have to clock in? 

“Well, Mr. McDreamy happened to buy me coffee this morning, no big deal.”

“Oh my God I’m dying for you! What’s your next move?” Um, what?

“Um, what? Next move?” I hadn’t really thought about that. So far we’ve just run into each other by coincidence, there was no way I could just approach him for no reason after only two meager encounters.

“You have got to have a plan my man! Now that you’re in his mental address book all you have to do is make yourself pop up in his daily life by chance. And by chance I mean totally on purpose, but he doesn’t have to know that!” He smirked and pulled his phone out. “And it’s not like you haven’t been doing that anyways, buying Icee’s from that place all the time...” 

“Oh Lord…” Yumichika pulled up his Instaframe app and fiddled around for a second. 

“Lookie! He has an account! Oh wait, you’re following him. Haha.” He had such a genuine grin on his face it was hard for me to consider being frustrated with him. And yes I found Sousuke on social media, I mean it’s not weird or anything. It’s not like we’re Facealbum friends which is a way bigger step than simply following someone on the more ambiguous algorithms like Instaframe or Chirper. I sighed for he second time that day.

“Listen, I’m sure I’ll run into him again, I just can’t move that quickly you know? It’s a delicate process.”

“Mm hmm. Well if you need help you know where to find me.” He strode away to the back as the first notes of terrible music came on over the store speakers. I stayed put hidden from the front windows. He had better hurry up and let those early birds in before they start pecking at the glass. 

My shift was over at noon which was one of the most pleasant experiences I could have had here at New Blue. If I didn’t have school I’d definitely consider working these hours all the time. Too bad my too nice demeanor is greatly valued during service hours. When I clocked out I hung back for a minute to grab the $2.49 shirt I hid in the fitting room after scanning it myself, and talked to Rangiku for a minute. It was so nice to have the rest of the day to myself!

“So a little birdie told me that a certain someone got sugar daddied this morning.” Rangiku pursed her lips as she organized the shelf of go-backs near her.

“Man, does he have to tell everyone everything?” She giggled and flipped her long hair. “Well if you need confirmation then yes, Aizen bought me my coffee because I forgot my wallet in my car. But Ikkaku says he’s never done that for anyone before! Does this mean I should probably think about getting ripped if I’m going to be seeing him more often?” I jokingly flexed and Rangiku threw her head back. I’m not puny mind you, we’ve been over this, but if my chest were a little bigger to go with my biceps I’d probably get more dates.

The issue I face at this moment in time is I’m holding my new button down shirt with one arm and flexing the other, laughing my ass off, and all I hear is a sharp click and I kid you not my blood runs cold. I snap my head to where Yumichika is holding his phone up at me and grinning mischievously. I drop my arms and lunge at him but I miss and brace up against the doorway.

“Love you boo, have a nice rest of your day off!” and with that he runs down the aisle to the break room and I’m left leaning against the fitting room doorway, mouth agape. 

“Excuse me, but I’ve been standing here watching you two goof off for five minutes! Can I get a room please?!” This bitch.

“I don’t work here lady!” I blasted right before I realized that even though I wasn't on the clock, I did in fact work here, and now I had a dumbfounded woman staring at my face, which was already red from embarrassment and fury courtesy Yumichika. Luckily our bosses weren’t around and Rangiku remedied the situation faster than I could run out of the store. When I got to my car I let out a short laugh. I just shit on a customer for the first time in my life! I shouldn’t feel this giddy but it felt pretty good. You know, I shouldn’t get used to that.

When I got home I helped my mom make us lunch and prepared to be lazy because fuck homework okay? I’m an art major. I checked my phone once I sat down and realized I had a few notifications on my Instaframe account. “Good God.” I may actually kill Yumichika. I was tagged in the photo he had taken before I left and it was terribly goofy. And the caption, even worse: “Look at my adorable friend @Ryutallica! @Sousuke_Aizen89 that coffee sure woke him up!” Coffee cup emoji, sun emoji, fucking gay pink hearts emoji, hashtag retail, hashtag workflow, hashtag fucking end me so I don’t have to see his beautiful face ever again.

I locked my phone and set it down. I just needed to relax, things like this are beyond my control and social media is no problem. It’s just a place, in the multiverse, where we all swim around each other and go to die. My phone lit up once again and I could feel my eyebrow twitching. A cold sweat ran over me when I read “@Sousuke_Aizen89 commented on a photo you are tagged in!” Gaaaah why! But I had to open it. My heart jumped at what I read next.

“@Ryutallica glad I could help make your day a little more energetic.” Smiley teeth faced emoji. And then, bro, and then: @Sousuke_Aizen89 is now following you. Oh I died alright. I died and went to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these people are probably way out of character because I haven’t watched Bleach in forever! But I love all these guys so I’m just gonna have fun and get weird with it. I feel fucking glorious to have written this. 
> 
> And sorry for the username/hashtag thing because that’s so lame but I like the idea of these boys being total nerds ok. "Ryutallica" is also a play on my username “Rootallica” AHAH.

**Author's Note:**

> Long A/N again: This is not meant to offend anyone by the way, meanness is allowed for humor’s sake so soooorry. Passionate anger is the best kind isn’t it? It’s so raw and thoughtless and spontaneous!!! And if you’ve ever been a rude customer to someone I am shitting on you right now with this story. I am having a good time with this haha, but some of these feelings really are mine, so if a retail worker ever has a weird look on their face, it’s because they’re probably thinking some of the above. 
> 
> I know I write like a child but I’m twenty so come on. I’m basically an adult child. And a dork. I’ve been really out of practice but I like writing feeeeeeelings! And I wouldn’t have had to write this if someone else had but I can’t find any and I’m too lazy to search through pages and pages. AizenxOC yaoi seems ok to me. 
> 
> This whole “putting my own character as the main character” thing is really weird, and again, I can’t stand most stories like that, but I am learning to appreciate that kind of creativity more. I tend to get discouraged if I feel the story setup is too weird though, but I’d really like to finish something like this! Someone, anyone! Review! Any suggestions on who works where? Review!
> 
> (P.S. it’s Mira like Mee-rah, not My-ruh haha)


End file.
